fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/The Universe/1
Roleplay CALLA FOSTER: 'Calla walked into the classroom still shooting questions at Abben. '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith walked into class.She sat down in a chair and waited for class to begin.''YaY.Time to memorize random names that I will never remember in 20 years. 'KAYLA FLORES: '''Kayla smiled at the students filling in, trying to ignore their eyes that were filled with boredom. She hoped - no she knew - that the lesson planned out for them would surely demolish that boredom. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara and Maya walked in and took their seats. Kara was excited, while Maya was trying not to look to bored. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked up to the mentor, “Excuse me, Lady Flores, May I have a word with you?” '''KAYLA FLORES: '''Kayla motioned for Calla to wait. As soon as all the students had filled in, she stood up and addressed the class. “Welcome to the Universe, students. I am Lady Flores, your mentor for this session. As you all should know, this is the class where you learn about the universe. However, past mentors have taught this class inefficiently. This is why instead of doing the usual and memorizing the names of thousands of stars you won’t remember, we’re doing something different.” Lady Flores paced around, smiling at everyone. “You are to work in groups of threes and pick one star out of many to research. You and your group are going to find out everything you can about your particular star. However, you are not to record you findings in a mere report. You and your partners are going to present your findings to the class. Make sure that your presentation is unique - if it is a simple poster or something else very common, it is an automatic fail. And remember when I say that you can choose ''any ''star in the galaxy. It has to be one that interests you and your group. No two groups may reseacrh the same star. You may now begin!” She turned to Calla. “Yes, Miss Foster?” '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith smiled.She did not know which star she wanted to work on.She looked around to see if anyone wanted to partner up. '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I’m not sure if you’ve heard about me from my past mentors, but if you have, you know abou my... skills in this class. I’ve completed the whole curriculum and learnt things only councillors should know. I was wondering if I could get something more...advanced?” 'KAYLA FLORES: '''Kayla nodded. “I have. And this is why I was wondering whether or not you would like to work in a group for this.” She leaned forward. “And maybe, would you want to research one of the unmapped stars? If you choose to do it in a group, make sure they’re also advanced in this session.” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''This class was so easy, and this project would just make it cooler. He looked around, seeing if anyone would ask to partner up with him. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc was thankful for the project, it made the class more interesting, and easier for him because his memory was strong, but never held interest to memorize all the stars. He looked around for a partner. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''This class was officially super easy now. He looked around to see if anyone thought they were worthy enough to be his partner. He wasn't as good as Calla at this—but he was still pretty darn good. LILITH PELLAWON: "Hey Austin!Want to partner up?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Hey, Caradoc! Want to be in my group?” 'CARADOC KWELV: '''He smiled. "Of course!" Caradoc said. "Is anyone else in the group yet?" '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Sure! Who else should be in our group--and what star should we do?" LILITH PELLAWON: "Hmmm.We could do the Sun?As for the group,how about one of your friends?" 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"What do you mean...'one of my friends?'" 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Kenric! Want to be my partner?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shook her head. “No, it’s only you and me.” She noticed Abben and waved him over. “Abben, want to join our group?” LILITH PELLAWON: "Sorry.Im just not used to........having friends." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Hey, it's alright," Austin said, patting her on the back. He looked over at Ardelle. "Want to be in our group?" LILITH PELLAWON: Lilith smiled gratefully at him."Thanks." 'KENRIC FOSTER: '“Sure Maya, I’ll be your partner. This should be easy, I’ve already gotten all the stars memorized” 'ABBEN SONG: '“Yeah, Okay.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, ”Sure, we can be a group.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla nodded her head, “Okay, but I don’t know who’s advanced in this class.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Kenric. We’re not just memorizing the names of the stars. We’re researching everything we can about a specific star. Who else should be in our group?” 'KAYLA FLORES: '''Kayla got out the student applications and handed them to Calla. “Here. Look through these. They should tell you who is advanced in this session.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla wasn’t sure who to group up with. She was flipping though the applications when somene tapped her shoulder. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya noticed Calla flipping through some pages and strolled over, tapping her shoulder. “Calla, want to be in our group?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla knew Kenric was advanced in the Universe, and Maya was too, after flipping though these pages. “Sure. I wanted to do an unmapped star. Lady. Flores suggested it for me. You guys are advanced as well, so do you want to one of them?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya nodded, shrugging. “Sure. Why not? Which one do you guys want to do? I personally vouch for Elementine.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla and Kenric shared a look, they turned back to Maya and said, “We are doing Elementine.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya was surprised at the immediate reply, but she clapped her hand together, excited. “Excellent!” She moved to the back of the classroom where there was the library of books on all the stars in the universe and began searching for the one on Elementine. “Come on and help me find the resources.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara smiled. “Great! Now that we have a group, what star do you guys want to do?” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben shrugged, “It doenst really matter as long as we do a good thorough job.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Uh, Maya. If we are doing an unmapped star, we are not going to find an info on it, we have to use another resourace.” Calla turned to Kenric his eye’s widened, “We can not ask her.” “We have to.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya stared at Calla and Kenric with a blank look. “Ask who?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara flipped through the page with a list of stars on it when she came across one that looked interesting. She pointed to it. “How about Auriferria? According to this, it bottled golden light. Seems interesting.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"I'm game for that," Caradoc said. "Sounds fun." 'KENRIC SONG: '''Kenric and Calla both turned to Maya, at the same time they said, “Mom.” '''ABBEN SONG: '”It seems interesting enough, let’s do it.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya‘s eyebrows shot up. “You mean Sophie Foster? That would be great! She has personal experience with Elementine! We’ll get a great mark for sure! What’s the problem, though?” '''JAELYN REDEK: Jaelyn Redek was exasperated with all these group projects. She walked up to the teacher holding a shred of hope that she could work alone. "Um, Ms. Flores," She stuttered, "I-uh-really want to do a certain star...Is it all right if I work alone to do it? CARADOC KWELV: 'Caradoc grabbed a thick book about the stars in Auriferria's area, and found teh section about it. "It still marvels me how they fill a WHOLE BOOK on a few stars." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He flipped through a book with a list of stars. "So, which one sounds good to you guys?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '“How about that one.” She pointed to a star that looked Ike it was glowing green and had this blue spot in the middle. 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin read the label below it. "Theseum?" Austin asked. "Is that the one you're looking at?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded her head, “Yeah. It looks interesting.” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"ALright then, let's do it." he said. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grabbed another large book and started flipping though it to find Theseum. '''CALLA FOSTER: '”That is a Story for another time. Right now, the mentor is signaling for us to leave.” ''END OF THIS ROLEPLAY.'' '''PLEASE PROCEED TO LUNCH. Category:The Universe Category:Foxfire Roleplay Category:Foxfire Class